


揪心的玩笑与漫长的白日梦

by Frankenskr



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M, aka half-hearted porn and half-hearted plot, half-hearted pwp
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankenskr/pseuds/Frankenskr
Summary: They do enjoy climbing on each other's beds.or in which Mercurio accused Tybalt of cheating on him with (an early version of) himself.I apologize for the ooc.





	

“你不应该仅仅把我当成泄愤的工具。”茂丘西奥说，“或是改变自己的契机，或是对敌人的报复手段，或是自我厌恶的具象表现，或是救命稻草。人们老喜欢干这种事情，找草。但事实上他们还是问早给自己编个绳子比较靠谱。绳子比较结实，不论你是怕死还是想死。”

提伯尔特睁眼躺在床上，茂丘西奥躺在他的身侧。提伯尔特不知道是该将仇恨还是性欲发泄在茂丘西奥的身上，也同样不知道茂丘西奥会对这些发泄有怎样的反应。茂丘西奥提了要求，这还是件新鲜事——茂丘西奥沉浸于自己的行为。他并不会从他人的反应上得到什么真正的满足，他的目的在于刺激他人的过程本身。

“你想要什么？”提伯尔特皱着眉头问。

茂丘西奥侧过了身，单方面地端详着提伯尔特。

“我讨厌你这一点，猫王子。不够聪明。”

提伯尔特耸了耸肩，并不在乎。

“你愚蠢到认为那些奇奇怪怪的家族仇恨可以真正影响你。”

显然，茂丘西奥在撩事。即使提伯尔特足够聪明，他也不够成熟。因此这不是一个聪明与否的问题，而是他们是否有能力摆脱父辈的问题。

提伯尔特突然翻身，张口将茂丘西奥因为惊讶而微张开的嘴整个含了进去。他弓着背，仿佛进攻的猫咪。他将舌头伸到茂丘西奥的口腔深处。茂丘西奥发出了一声呻吟，听起来他自己都意识不到自己发出了这样的声音，不然茂丘西奥会夸大这种声音，给这声音带些装饰，增加些音量。

提伯尔特很迫切，但不着急。他一边吻茂丘西奥一边配合着对方的动作把两人的衣服脱掉了大半。茂丘西奥里衣的扣子被解开后，领口一直开到腹部。提伯尔特仍觉得不满意，干脆将茂丘西奥的衣服撕开了。

“哦。”茂丘西奥笑了一声，身体的震动被床和提伯尔特吸收了。他显然还想说什么，但提伯尔特并没有给他说话的机会。

他想让茂丘西奥安静点。但他甚至不想告诉茂丘西奥让他安静点。

提伯尔特只是顺着茂丘西奥的喉结吻到了他结实的腹部。就在茂丘西奥的肋骨之间，有一块凸起的伤疤。提伯尔特用舌头舔了舔那个纠结的肉块。他知道自己的匕首曾经离茂丘西奥很近，离他的心脏很近。提伯尔特至今记得茂丘西奥脸上的表情。

“即使是我操你操得最深入的时候，也没有离你那样近过。”

提伯尔特的声音低沉，几不可辨，而且语义模糊。茂丘西奥倒是听懂了，可他被这句话带起来的欲望更加强势，跑到了他的智慧之前。

提伯尔特皱了皱眉：“我是否该补偿你？”

“当然。”茂丘西奥说，“你该再捅我一刀，或者让我捅你一刀。”

“那么我的生命属于你了。如果是你决定杀我，茂丘西奥，我可以不反抗。”

“操。”茂丘西奥笑了一声，可只笑了一半，脸上肌肉还没到位，就迫不及待地皱起了眉，“操。你太认真了。”

“因为我尊敬你。”

提伯尔特一边说着尊敬，一边相当粗鲁地顶了一半进入茂丘西奥的身体里。茂丘西奥来找他之前会自己做准备。提伯尔特其实相当想了解一下那些准备过程，可总是没有机会。

他们在夜晚见面。提伯尔特第一次摸上茂丘西奥的床并认真考虑强奸他的时候——反正茂丘西奥不会在意——茂丘西奥在半梦半醒之间准确地叫出了提伯尔特的名字。

那个过程其实更像是他在向茂丘西奥提供服务。他亲吻茂丘西奥的身体，在茂丘西奥本能的呻吟中找到正确的节奏和力度。当茂丘西奥到达某个巅峰的时候，提伯尔特突然感到了一种愤怒，一种空虚。他甚至想要用些粗鲁的手段将茂丘西奥弄醒。可就是在那个时候，茂丘西奥睁开了眼。

他醒了，他之前是睡着的。因为茂丘西奥惊讶地往枕头里靠了靠，却将自己送得更靠近了提伯尔特一些。茂丘西奥第一次看起来被他脑子里之外的什么东西摄住了。他看起来失去了思绪，而沉浸在了无法言说的情感里。

这就像是提伯尔特大多数时候的内心感受。

“你又在想我们的第一次？”茂丘西奥惊人成功地将这句话糅合进了一段叫床里。

“你该安静点。”

“不，猫王子……你要知道，和我做爱的时候想着曾经的我那是对我的一种背叛。”

“操。”提伯尔特掐住了茂丘西奥的脖子，缓慢深入地操着对方，“我不爱他，所以我想他，但我爱你。”

茂丘西奥闭了嘴，提伯尔特也停了下来。他不知道自己说了什么，他不知道自己说了多少。

茂丘西奥张了张嘴，他忘了呼吸。

茂丘西奥抬腿环住了提伯尔特的腰。

“即使是你，说这种话，我也会心动的。”他从胸腔的深处哼了一声，“你要是不动，我就自己动了。”

提伯尔特几乎没有能力处理任何除茂丘西奥之外的触觉。

“你要是不动，我就把你的心挖出来。”

这话让茂丘西奥笑了起来。他的猫王子精虫上脑之后总是毫无逻辑。

毫无逻辑。


End file.
